Our Beginning
by AnnoCat
Summary: Sometimes friendship shows up in the most unexpected way. Prince Mytho finds someone to relate with years after the story ending. Who knew he'll meet someone like him? CCXPT crossover. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU!


**Our Beginning**

**A crossover fic of Chrno Crusade and Princess Tutu**

* * *

"Thank you everyone, you did great today. Keep it up and I'll see you tomorrow." With a clap, it was the end of another session. "Thank you, Teacher!" With a bow the student gathered their things and headed to the shower room.

The bright orange sun that shone outside the window gave gentle warmth around the atmosphere, just like her soft heart that gave hope to many, and like him, he was the dark sky that looms around everyone, threatening with his cold gaze to anyone who gave a wrong look to her. Although, even if many were afraid of him, it was only her that saw the gentle light of him that shines like the first sky. I hope you guys are happy to be together up there, Ahiru and Fakir. You both deserve happiness after all.

Everything just had to remind him of his long past. Blank orange eyes stared at the sky. Another day ended and another night to be alone again. A soft sigh and a sad look, I gather up my belongings and went straight to the shower room. I need a cold shower to clear up my mind.

The cold water splashed onto me, I didn't mind, I felt nothing to it as my soul has felt nothing from the past century. How long has it been? From the story ending? From the end of my life? Why couldn't I get an eternal happy ending like they did? Why do I have to suffer this alone? Out of frustration I screamed out all my pain and punched the wall, I scrapped my hand doing so. With that I sunk down on the floor sobbing for the pain to go away, wishing for the ground to swallow me whole and end my misery.

It's still the same. It never changes and it will stay that way. The white albino hair, the empty orange eyes, and the young face of a forgotten prince were what I saw in the mirror. It was always the same thing I see everyday when I looks at the mirror. Will it ever change at all? I never grew old, and I never will, thus I will never die. It was a tragedy that was inevitable. When the people around me grew old, I would move away and go to a place where no one knows me, changing my identity over and over again. I was nothing but an empty pathetic liar.

* * *

As the young prince stepped out of the shower room, he was shock to see another presence with him. "Claire? What are you still doing here?"

A girl with black wavy hair that was tied in a pony and green eyes was standing there with a book at her hands. The Prince and the Raven; for so long I still had that book and it was the last of copies for I burned all the others. "Ah! I'm sorry teacher! I didn't mean to go rummaging to your things!" The young girl panic and place the book back on the table and bowed to her teacher many times, her face turning red as a tomato.

"No, it's ok. But what are you still doing here? It's getting late and it would be very dangerous for you when you head home."

"I'm sorry teacher, but I was just wondering…well if you don't have any plans for the night…well…would you like to go and have dinner with me? But you don't have too if you do have something else to do for the night and I'm just being silly if you did want to go…Well I do want you to go because I thought you might want some company but I'm just being selfish so you don't have to go and..and…I'm sorry…." She said with a panic and looking down and turning redder if it was even possible.

"No, in fact, I'm free tonight. Sure, it would be nice to have dinner with some company." I replied back. "Oh!! Really?? Yay! I hope you don't mind Chinese food, sir!" She smiled beamingly at me. "No, I don't mind at all and if you don't mind, I'll just get my self ready and lock up."

"Oh! No problem sir! You just go ahead and take your time! I'll just be outside!" She said as she turned around and started skipping to the door. Clair, she's the star student of my class. She looks so much like her, Rue, but her attitude is of Ahiru. God, there it goes again. Why does everything have to remind me of them, the people who I loved and cared for?

* * *

"I'm sorry, if I took long." I said after I locked the door of the studio. "No! It's just fine!"

We walked around the streets. It was dark now outside and the streets were busy as ever because of rush hour. The lights from the street lamps and shops made people feel safe, but it still wasn't enough for them to put down their guard. It was the same old city that I've seen for two years now. I moved here after my last home at Nagoya, Japan.

We both arrived at the restaurant; it wasn't much full so it wasn't hard for us to get a table. After ordering, both of us just remained silent until our food. It stayed that way until we were done. It was an awkward silent, but I didn't mind at all, it was always that way from me.

"Uhmm…teacher. Thank you for coming with me to dinner. I hope I didn't bother you." She said looking down while fiddling with her finger. She was really like Ahiru and it was quite amusing to watch her so nervous with the looks of Rue. It was really a sight to see, Rue was always the confident one so it was all new to me. "No, it's not really a bother at all. I should be thanking you for inviting me for dinner. I haven't had dinner with anyone for awhile now."

"Oh, don't you have anyone with you at your apartment, well I assumed that you'll have a wife who's waiting for you since you've been turning down ever women that came up to you…ah! I'm sorry! I said too much! I didn't mean to be eavesdropping on you! It was just an accident that I heard about it! I was being impolite! I'm so sorry!" Once again she was panicking but this time when she bowed her head, she hit the table hard. "Ah! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…but why are the stars so near now??" she said and with a thud, her face fell flat on the table, unconscious. "Oh dear…uhmm..Miss, check please." Well, this was a sudden change of my usual routine. I wonder if this means something. What am I thinking? I'm just being silly, hell; I guess I'm just going insane. Must be the egg rolls.

* * *

Good thing I have the list of my students address. I'll just drop her off to her place. I carried her on my back and started walking in the park, it might be a bit dangerous, but it was the easiest route to her place. There are still some people at this time of night. Good thing too, I wasn't really someone to defend my self, it was always Fakir. I felt her stir a bit and seemed to be half asleep. "Where am I?"

"Oh good, you're awake. You hit your head hard and fell unconscious. I'll be taking you home, do you live with anyone?" I asked. She was falling asleep again but was able to reply. "I live alone. But I think my neighbor Mr. Christopher can let you in."

"Thank you, you can rest again. We'll be there soon." I felt her falling in deep sleep again. So she lives alone, at least she has someone who looks after her. "Teacher?" I heard her say; I guess she was half asleep then. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for this…." She said softly. It was soft but still good enough for me to hear. The park was also quite so I didn't have to strain my ear to hear her. "No, it's ok. It wasn't your fault.

"Actually, I want to thank you Claire, It's been along time since I spent any of my time with anyone. It actually feels nice to sit with a friend and have a peaceful dinner. You're a good person Clair. Take care of yourself and never change, ok?" Strangely, I just had to say that out loud to her. She's been really nice to me since the first time I met her. Like the guys sent her to me so I wouldn't feel anymore lonely. I don't know if she heard what I said coz when I looked back at her, she was fast asleep. I left out a chuckle and smiled for the first time in a century. A special day like this seems to come out every once in a century. Life sucks for me.

* * *

I got to her apartment and pressed the button to a Mr. Christopher. I rang it a couple of times and I didn't get an answer. I began to feel worried. I didn't know what to do. Why did God have to put me in a dilemma like this? Wait…God would never do something like this. It must be that sick bastard Drosselmyer….Oh great, I really am going insane.

"Claire? Is that you?" I turned around and found a man with purple hair who seemed to be around in his 30's. He had an eye patch on his left eye and was missing an arm. And if I was right, I think he was wearing a wooden leg in replace of his left leg, it was quite obvious because of the way he walks and the clunking sound he was making when he takes a step. "Oh, hello, I'm looking for a Mr. Christopher. I am Claire's ballet instructor. She invited me to dinner and ended up, well, hitting her head and falling unconscious." I hope this guy would believe me. I don't want to be called a sick perverted maniac or something.

"Sigh, she hit her head again? When will she ever learn? Nice to meet you, I'm Chrno Christopher. I went out and I guess it was just perfect timing that we see each other here. Did you wait long?" He said as he went to the door and opened it for us. "Thank you and no, not really." I said politely and walked inside.

We took the elevator and we went to her room. It was normal room. A simple living room, bedroom, bathroom and kitchen, but in the center of the living room was a very big space, it must meant for her ballet practice. I went to her living room, took of her shoes and set her down to bed. At the side of her bed, I notice a picture on her desk. It was a picture of her and her parents; I had to smile a bit for that. At least she wasn't an orphan like Rue. I tucked her in and gave her a peck on the forehead and headed out of the room. Before I closed the door, I looked back at her sleeping form.

"I apologies for her and her clumsiness…she may be an amazing ballet dancer, but she tends to be clumsy at times, especially when she panics." I turned around and found Mr. Christopher standing at the door way. "You want to warm yourself up a bit before you leave? It's pretty cold outside."

"Sure, why not?" I smiled and replied. We left Claire's room; Claire, I hope you do stay the same. I walked with Mr. Christopher, his room was on the second floor while Claire's room was at the forth. We went down by the elevator again but we were just quite the whole time, until we finally got to his room.

* * *

It's strange, but the man beside me gives this aura that I can't understand. He seemed like person who's been through a lot. He seemed to be like me, someone who lost his love one and is suffering for all eternity. I feel like I can open up to him. He let me in and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. I looked around from his place. It was simple, but something caught my eye. It was his pictures.

They were all black and white. Amazingly, they were the entire same person. It was a girl about 16 with blond hair, I presumed, and she was wearing a weird looking nun outfit. She was smiling and every picture, but I wonder who she was. His mother, no, it can't be his wife; it's 2001 for goodness sake. So who was she?

"I see you found Rosette." I turned and saw Mr. Christopher with a tray of biscuits and coffee. He placed it down and gave me my coffee. "Is she a relative of yours?" I asked. "No, she was my partner." He said. He was smiling sadly at her. "Believe me or not, but she's actually an exorcist in an organization called the Magdalene Organization at New York, which deals with exoticism and capturing demons. I was her partner before." What the? Is he insane? But then again, my life story isn't what you call normal as well. Could it be possible that he was also a victim of that old lunatic?

"If you don't mind me asking, when did this happen, and just how old are you, Mr. Christopher." I was getting curious on what he said. He seemed sane enough to not make up stories and I can see it in his face that he was telling the truth. "Call me Chrno, and Christopher was actually her last name." He said still looking at her picture. "Then call me Mytho." I said as I extended my hand to him. "Mytho? That's a funny name." He laughed as he shook my hand. "Not as funny and weird as Chrno." I replied back.

"Hahaha, nice one. Well to answer your question. This happened during the end of the First World War and my age, well I don't really know as well." He laughed. "Can you keep a secret, I feel like I know you can, see that picture?" He pointed to a pictured of four people who seemed to be in a carnival. Rosette was there again along with a woman with long hair and seemed to be in her twenties, she looked European, and a little girl who was shying away beside Rosette. Lastly there was a boy with them, he was in between Rosette and the other woman and gave of a nervous smile. "That boy….is me." Chrno said.

"I know it's hard to believe, but yeah. Rosette was a good friend of mine, it's a long story. Are you willing to listen?" He said as he sat down and offered me a seat. This was truly a different day, I can just go and leave, but curiosity is making me want to stay and take that seat. Who knows? I might be able to tell my tale.

* * *

He told me everything, about himself as a demon, about his sins, about the two people he loved, about the war and about the end. He told me everything of his life; telling the story must have taken a big burden out of him, because right now, he was crying and looking happier then he ever was.

"The day I finally go to see her once again…She grew up, she looked pale but she still had that beautiful smile on her face. I was able to hold her once again and at that moment we were reunited. But life has a funny way of making you laugh, a few minutes she was in my arms and then…she was gone." He stood up and walked to the pictures again. "Her life line ended there, once again like what happened with Mary Magdalene. She died in my arms and I was the reason for it." He opened a drawer and brought out an old pocket watch. "She was an angel and I was a demon. I killed two angels and as punishment from God, I have to live my life for how long until I die, that is if I do die." He threw the pocket watch with much anger and punched the wall hard. He fell to his knees and cried. He is like me.

I guess I'm not the only one that life has been playing with. I can understand how he feels. We both lost the ones we love and we both have no escape of this cruel punishment. "I know how you feel." I said. "Hahahaha! Please! Don't sympathize with me! You know nothing of what I've been through! Today, I found out that Satella had died because this was not her time line! She died because she was supposed to be dead already! They found her sister, Fiore, as well and they were both buried together!" He was screaming now, all that anger and frustration, I can feel them. The bitterness of ones heart, is not ones creation but of the things that surrounds it.

"Together, damnit! They are only humans! Ha! You humans are lucky that you die, once you all do, you all get to live eternal happiness! Unlike us demons, this is our hell! Our hell is to dwell in this world suffering and never dieing! If we do die, we die a painful lonely death!" he was crying now. Anger turned into sadness and despair. "She told me before she died that she was happy that I was there, because she was afraid of dieing alone…with no one to be with her, but what about me now? Must I have to sacrifice and never at least have someone be with me in my last breaths? We demons are like humans too. We too have feelings! And just like her, I don't want to die alone! So… why? Why? Why did she have to go first before me? Why didn't I just die with her??"

"But I am not human, or a demon." I started. He looked up to me and saw me kneeling in front of him. "I am but a fictional character from a book." I stood up and offered my hand to him. He looked at me, he looked unsure but still he took my hand. I lead him to his seat and took out my book from my bag. My book, The Prince and the Raven, the story where I came from, and I gave it to him. "The Prince in that book is me; look at his picture if you don't believe me." He opened the book and for a second I saw his eyes grew wide before they went back to normal. "Would you like to hear my tale?"

* * *

My Tale.

I never thought there would be a day where I would be telling it to a stranger. But then again, this stranger, no, Chrno is just like me. I told him my story, the story that my best friend the ex-knight and his duck princess wrote for me and my Princess, Rue. I told him about the twisted old man that made me and brought me to life. I told him about my hearts and like him, I too cried and felt my burden leave when I told my story. For the first time in a century, I was able to show my emotions again. I was able to feel happy.

"Like you, I have lost the people I love. You are at least lucky, for there was someone that you knew that even for a short period of time was able to be with you. I had no one but my dances." I said. "But you did have someone." He said. I looked at him and he smiled at me. "You had the people who you thought how to dance, Claire to be of an example."

"Even if they were mere people who you thought, didn't they, at least one, was able to touch your life and kept you company?" He asked. I smiled to him and said "You're right…there were some, even if I did just leave them because they were growing old, I think they were at least happy that I opened up myself to them. I am thankful to them, especially Claire, because I would have just turned back to the empty prince if they didn't do anything with all their power to crack my shell and even for a few minutes, made me smile."

"We are both at the same situation. Even if we have a different story or a different origin, we both at least have the same things in common." He said as he sipped from his coffee. "You are right." I said. "We both loved two people and both of them loved us back. You are actually lucky, Prince Mytho. While Magdalene and Rosette died in my arms, I only had a few times spent with them. While you, Princess Tutu gave you back your heart, even if she did disappear at least Rue has been with you until it was her time." He said.

He is right. As Satella was his last. Fakir was mine, even if he was old; he stayed with me until his last breath. I stayed and saw all those who are close to my dear heart. I think too, that they have been scared to die alone. "Everyone in this world is all afraid to die alone. Everyone is afraid that they may be forgotten, but as long as there are people who remember you, even if in the slightest bit, you will remain alive forever in their hearts." Chrno nod back at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I believe we have a new friend who we can both cherish." I said. He nods his head and stood up. "I also believe that we have someone we both will care about, and she's on the 4th floor, too tired to even know." We laughed together. Laughing with someone sounded so good, it was like a sweet music. "The coffee's getting cold; I'll make a new batch. Want some more?"

"Yes, a new one would be great. I think I will assist you with it was well." I stood up from my place and went to help my new found friend.

No words could have been described on what has occurred that evening. No words can express the relief and happiness we have felt. A word was not even needed at all, for at that time we understood already. We found comfort within each other. We found a new friend who we can trust. We found someone who we both knew would never leave each other, for both are afraid to die alone. So we both knew in our hearts that as long as we stayed together, we would never be alone and we will never be afraid again.

* * *

**"_Everyone deserves happiness. Everyone deserves someone to be with when they are weak and sad. That's why we have friends. They are the one that share their happiness to us as we share our happiness back to them. So always remember...You got to take the Good from the Bad, Smile when you're Sad, Love what you Got, and Remember, What you Had…"_**


End file.
